Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors are building blocks for integrated circuits. Faster CMOS switching speed requires higher drive current, which drives the gate lengths of CMOS transistors down. Shorter gate lengths lead to undesirable “short-channel effects,” in which the current control functions of the gates are compromised. FinFET transistors have been developed to, among other things, overcome the short-channel effects. As a further step toward improving electrostatic control of the channels, transistors having wrapped-around gates have been developed, in which a gate portion may surround a semiconductor channel or channel strip from the upper surface and sidewalls thereof.